Angels Cry
by Feanaro Erumaren
Summary: Seto has done something terrible and hurt Yugi horribly. Seto decides to perform at a talent show and try and show what Yugi means to him. Read and Review. ONESHOT. Possible story of what happened and how based on feedback.


-1Hello, this isn't my first post or even my first attempt at a songfic, but it's the first one I've ever posted! YAY! Make sure if you read it, you review it! It's based off a Red Jumpsuit Apparatus off their demo CD called Angels Cry. Enjoy!

He stood before the mirror, checking his hair and making sure he didn't look too pale. He wanted to look good for Yugi tonight. The tears started again, and he moaned aloud and put his hands over his eyes. He didn't want to think of the younger man right now. Seto faced his reflection. The sneer of yesteryear was gone, replaced by a glow of happiness that was fast fading under his heartbreak's watchful eye. He sighed and prepared to go onstage for his performance. Why he was doing this talent show he would never know, but Yugi had told him he should sing more, and here he was at the 1st Annual Kaiba Corp Talent Search.

Making his way through the hallway to the backstage area, he felt the tears falling. He knew Yugi wouldn't be here…But he knew his other friends would be. They would be the hardest to bare himself in front of this way. He walked out onto the black stage and sat, waiting for the blue and deep purple lights to come up…The colors of he and Yugi's eyes…

He pulled the microphone from the stand and clicked it on.

The band behind him, that he had forgotten were there, started playing.

"_Well its hard to explain, but I'll try if you let me," _his slightly raspy voice crooned out into the darkness of the still audience. None of them had ever seen this side of Seto Kaiba before. He sat on a stool, shirtless and eyes full of trapped tears. They knew as he looked around slowly and intensely that he was searching for Yugi Moto. But Yugi hadn't come tonight. Yugi was out with Joey, doing God knows what, and Seto couldn't blame him. As his wide blue eyes scanned the darkness, he met Tristan's tortured gaze and tore his eyes away quickly.

_  
"Well its hard to sustain, I'll cry if you let me." _He broke and the tears fell again, his heart shattering as he caught Tristan's gaze again. Why had he done it? He took a deep breath and went on._ "This doesn't change the way i feel about you or your place in my life…" _he begged Yugi, although he knew the other man couldn't hear him, was probably hearing Wheeler's moans in his ear, feeling his…_  
_

"_Please don't cry…" _crooned the backup singers behind him. An impossible request._  
_

"_Cant you see I'm dying here, a shot of broken heart that is chased with fear?" _he shook with suppressed emotion and stood, clasping his hand to his chest. His entire body trembled with the admission. He loved Yugi, and he could see the disbelief on Tea and Tristan's faces, the anger…_  
_

"_Angels cry…when stars collide…" _He belted the words, his body racked with sobs. He swallowed past the lump in his throat, ignored the frenzied beating of his heart. He threw his arm out, clasping the microphone in the other, his hand turning white with the force of his grip. Tea and Tristan looked at each other, then jumped as someone whispered their names. Joey slid into the seat next to them, and they watched rapt as Yugi continued down the aisle toward the edge of the stage.

_  
"I can't eat and I can't breathe…I wouldn't want it any other way."_ This emotion was hardest to deal with. He loved Yugi, loved him with everything he had in him. He had never dreamed of feeling this way…ever…Why he had tried anything with Tristan was beyond him. He loved Yugi, and he knew he would never stop. But his eyes caught Tristan's again, and he couldn't break the look._  
_

"_Intentions that were pure have turned obscure …seconds into hours, minutes into years…" _He sang these words into Tristan's eyes, not noticing that Yugi was watching the play of emotions across his face; the lust, the guilt, the resentment, the blind confusion…But never love. Never that. _"Don't ask me why …" _ he begged, his eyes falling on Yugi sitting in the front row, his head held high, but his eyes downcast, flickering from the floor to Seto's face. There were tears streaming down his face as well._  
_

"_Please don't cry…"_ Seto almost laughed as the backup's harmonies reached his ears, but he was in too much pain to even smile…_  
_

"_I cant tell you lies…" _he sang, watching Yugi scoff, and roll his eyes in disbelief. This broke him, and he walked center stage and placed the microphone back in its stand and threw his arms out, giving himself to the audience, to Yugi, giving them all he had, like never before._  
_

"_Angels cry…when stars collide…" _he cried, giving in to the emotion, his heart and mind laid waste by his soul, pushed aside…His soul sang the words through his mouth, and Yugi had to close his eyes against the pain he felt echoed in Seto's voice. _  
_

"_I can't eat and I can't breathe… I wouldn't want it any other way…" _His knees buckled and he tried to grab the mic stand for support but pulled it down with him instead. He pulled the mic free and stayed there on his knees, his eyes boring into Yugi's, telling him everything he felt, giving him all that he had, this selfish, shallow CEO who everyone thought was wrought of ice…_  
_

"_Angels cry…when stars collide…" _he sang again, more passionately than each time before. His tears flowed freely now, his chest rising and falling rapidly, sweat falling from every pore. He saw Yugi crying openly now as well, and he knew that the entire audience was watching the bridge of uncertainty built between the two of them. _"I can't eat and I can't breathe… I wouldn't want it any other way…" _he put all of his love into the phrase, and it came out as a heartfelt truth, not a meaningless lyric. Everyone, even Tea and Tristan could feel it, Tristan mourning that he had almost usurped something so strong with his own selfishness, his own desire for Kaiba._  
_

"_My heart burns through my chest, to the floor…" _ He leaned forward and pounded his fist on the floor, his heart still shattering, slowly, agonizingly…He could see from the determination on Yugi's face that he would never have his former rival again. They would go back to what they had been before, their hatred now built on all of this. Yugi's hatred at least. Seto could never hate this man…

"_Tearing me silently although abruptly…" _He dug his nails into his chest over his heart without realizing it, leaving crescent moons of blood to fill and drip down his bare chest. The pain only added to the pain in his voice as it filled the auditorium…Yugi looked up at him, knowing this voice would haunt his dreams for years, if not forever. "_Words cant hide as I'm taking you home, and I tried to see, tried to understand your words as I'm taking you home …" _But no…Seto knew he would never take Yugi home again…and he would never hear those words again…those words that had built him up into a better man, but now left him broken….left him no room for forgiveness…__

"_Angels cry…when stars collide…" _He watched Yugi stand and take something out of his pocket. He threw it onto the stage, with as much dramatic flair as he could manage, and then disappeared into the darker seats further back in the room._   
_

"_I can't eat…and I can't breathe… I wouldn't want it any other way…" _Seto's eyes fell on a sapphire blue box. He opened it slowly while he sang…his heart falling to his feet in that moment…the world stopped spinning and crumbled around him. He couldn't sing anymore…He slumped in on himself, crying into his own lap. He didn't care that the entire city of Domino was watching his breakdown, didn't care that Tea and Tristan and Joey were all watching him as they dragged Yugi from the auditorium. Yugi watched, his own heart broken as he tried to convince himself he had made the right decision. He looked at Joey and the blonde smiled encouragingly. Yugi pasted a smile on in return, but they both knew this wasn't what Yugi wanted. What Yugi wanted was crumpling onstage, was falling apart inside, abandoned by the only man who had ever loved him._  
_

"_Angels cry…when stars collide…" _one of the backup singers sang from upstage, as Seto had already warned him this might happen. Seto shook and sobbed, finally gaining enough presence of mind to get off stage. He stumbled to his feet and half walked, half crawled offstage, much to the amazement of the audience, finally falling and wrapping the stage curtain around him and shivering_. "I can't eat…and I can't breathe… I wouldn't want it any other way…" _

Center stage lay the little velvet box, its contents spilled. One silver ring with a single sapphire set in its center, and another one, of gold with an amethyst, both jewels set with two smaller diamonds on either side. Both engraved with ancient Egyptian characters that Seto knew read "_A Love for the Millennia_." Yugi watched his former lover's break, and then walked out of the room, his eyes coated with unshed tears, and when Joey tried to touch him he pulled away and took off running into the darkness, tears streaming out behind him, glittering in the moonlight…like the diamonds in their rings.


End file.
